


Tiger's Pet

by PaperFox19



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tiger’s Eye uses a special little item to take control of Mamoru. He falls under the male’s spell the best part about it is he could have broken it himself but deep down he likes to be dominated.
Relationships: Tiger's Eye/Chiba Mamoru
Kudos: 25





	Tiger's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Tiger’s Pet

Tiger’s Eye uses a special little item to take control of Mamoru. He falls under the male’s spell the best part about it is he could have broken it himself but deep down he likes to be dominated.

-x-

Tiger Eye was sick of Tuxedo Mask’s interference. So he got a special item just for him. ‘I think this will work but we’ll just have to find out.’ In his hand was a black collar with orange symbols on it. Things went all according to plan, he attacked a target and the sailor scouts came to stop him, and of course Tuxedo Mask joined the fray.

He summoned his Remless to battle the scouts while he lured Tuxedo Mask away. “What are you planning?” he shouted.

“Oh you’ll find out,” he mixed the collar with other circus rings and threw them at Tuxedo Mask. He batted the decoys away but when he tried to strike the collar it came to life moving like a snake it coiled up his arm until it got around his neck.

“What? What is this?” he tugged at it but it wouldn’t come off. When he tried to pull it off his neck it glowed and wouldn’t budge. “What have you done?”

“Quiet,” he cracked his whip on the ground. The male tensed but all questions were silenced. “Now kneel before your master.”

‘Master?!’ he was gonna protest but his body obeyed and he dropped to his knees. ‘What the heck?’

Tiger Eye smirked. “Very good pet, but in order for this to continue you must remove your clothes.” He cracked the whip again and a shiver runs through Mamoru. He removes his gloves first and his hands move on their own as he removes his hat his mask and begins to work on the rest His jacket and undershirt are removed exposing his pecs and perky nipples along with his rock hard abs.

Mamoru blushed as his hands moved and he removed his shoes and socks now standing barefoot he removed his pants. He tried to stop but couldn’t resist and soon stood in front of his enemy of his boxers. It didn’t stop as he gripped the waistband of his boxers and down they went and he was completely exposed.

“Hmm not bad,” Tiger Eye stepped up and took a look at him, he had a nice man bush crowning his crotch as his soft 8 inch cock hung between his legs. He ran his fingers through his man bush and the male shivered.

Tiger Eye removed his top and exposed his own well-built body, and his lightly haired pits. “Now show your master some love, and accept his kiss.” He cupped the male’s chin and sealed his lips with his own. Mamoru couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips, his mouth opened and Tiger Eye slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Mamoru kissed back meeting the male’s tongue with his own. They danced a powerful dance, and it was the blonde who broke the kiss leaving his pet to whine at the loss. Mamoru did his best to glare at the man. “Got something to say? You may speak.” He cracked the whip on the ground again and a jolt of pleasure coursed through him.

“Release me from your spell, I’ll make you pay for this!” Mamoru spoke, almost seething in anger. Tiger Eye looked stunned for a moment then he burst out laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“You see that collar your wearing, it could be removed by you in fact, but as it turns out you like being dominated so the collar stays.”

“What? I don’t like being dominated!” he snapped.

“Oh no?” he pointed down and Mamoru looked and sure enough his cock was standing at attention. “I didn’t order you to get hard, you got that way all on your own.”

Mamoru blushed, and Tiger Eye laughed again. “You don’t seem to know your place yet, show your master some more love.” He cracked the whip again and Mamoru shivered. He raised his arms above his head exposing his sweaty pits. “Clean my pits pet.”

The raven haired male obeyed, his body trembling as he came face to face with the man’s pits inhaling his musky aroma. The male’s musk had his cock twitching, and his manly hair tickled his nose. He gave in to the order and began licking his pit. ‘Crap I shouldn’t be enjoying this, but…he smells so good and tastes even better.’ He lapped more and more, running his tongue over the hair and skin getting a good taste of the male.

As he licked he got more into it, lapping faster and Tiger Eye chuckled. “Get on with the other one.” Mamoru obeyed and moved onto the left one and began lapping like a dog after a bone. “Good boy!” he moaned.

By now Mamoru’s cock was leaking pre, and the humiliation tied to his state didn’t make his arousal wane. Tiger Eye pulled the male away and grinned at the dazed look in his eyes. “Bet you want to touch yourself don’t you?”

“N-N-No,” he stuttered out, but his head moved in a nod yes.

“Your body is much more honest than your mouth.” He removed his lower garments and exposed his own monster of a cock his length reached 11 inches long. It bobbed in the air once it was free and Mamoru couldn’t take his eyes away from it, his eyes even following it as it bobbed. “Since your mouth is still lying you can lick my feet, and play with your cock as you do it.” He cracked the whip again and the sound made his mind go all fuzzy and his body tingled.

Mamoru obeyed the order as one hand went down to play with his 8 incher as he crawled forward. He started licking Tiger Eye’s feet. First he licked the tops and his toes, going from the left to the right. He raised his right foot and Mamoru began licking the sole pumping his leaking prick as he did so.

He had control of the speed of his hand, and still he was pumping his cock faster and faster. Fueling his enjoyment of the order, he finished licking the right foot and Tiger Eye switched them out and Mamoru began happily licking the left, the male chuckled as the tongue lapped greedily from the heel across his sole to his toes.

“You’re really enjoying my feet aren’t you?”

“Yes Master,” he says. He couldn’t help it, the words slipped out and he went back to licking. His pumping hand was soaked in precum. He was so close to cumming.

“Good boy, you deserve a reward.” He kneeled down and brought his hard dick to Mamoru’s face. Tiger Eye slapped his face with his penis and rubbed his cock and balls against him. The man’s powerful musk was overpowering his senses. “Stick your tongue out and get a taste.”

Mamoru obeys and sticks his tongue out, his wet muscle his slapped by his cock some of his pre landing on his tongue. He moved up a bit so the hero could get a good taste of his balls.

He let out a moan as he no longer contained himself, he came hard. Thick ropes of cum landed on the ground beneath him. ‘Oh no I can’t believe I…’ his thoughts were cut off as Tiger Eye laughed.

“You came! What a perverted human you are!” he cracked his whip again and Mamoru moaned. “Take that cum and use it to prep your ass, and get to work on my cock and get me nice and wet.”

“Yes Master,” he moans and he begins to collect his essence and reaches back to play with his ass. He smears it around his hole before pushing it in with one finger.

As his ass is getting played with his attention is focused on the man’s still fully erect penis. He starts licking the mighty rod, feeling the warmth and heat from it with each swipe of his tongue. He licked round and round like a popsicle getting him nice and wet.

Mamoru removed the finger from his ass to collect more cum and he pushed it into his hole this time with two fingers. He stirred up his insides stretching himself wide.

Tiger Eye moaned at the sight. His enemy now was before him, naked horny licking his cock while playing with his ass, he was this man’s master now. He laced his fingers in his thick hair and guided him up to the tip. Mamoru didn’t hesitate and he took his cock into his mouth. He sucked and sucked, and slowly took in more of the monster.

While he worked on sucking him down to the root, he added a third finger to his ass and began fucking his ass. His cock was hard again as he got half way down his master’s penis. “Yeah that’s it take your time pet, get me wet for your hole.”

Mamoru drooled around his penis, bobbing his head up and down. “Should I finish in your mouth…No not today I’ll have you crave my seed but for now I want your ass.” He pulled his dick out of Mamoru’s mouth, a string of saliva connecting his tip to his lips.

“On your back pet, spread those legs and hold them.” He cracked the whip and Mamoru moaned. He removed his fingers and got on his back. He spread his legs and cupped them with his hands holding them up to his chest, exposing his cock balls taint and hole. His expression was needy and lustful and his re aroused cock dripped onto his abs. “Before I give you my cock, you have to admit it.”

“Master?” he moaned in question.

“Admit what you are.” He says with a smirk. He lines up his cock and lets the tip run along his crack. The last thread of Mamoru’s mind held on, he grit his teeth, but the ache in his penis and ass was driving him mad. “Admit it pet and you’ll belong to me always.” He cracked his whip.

“Ahhh I’M A SLUT, I WANT TO BE DOMINATED AND FUCKED. I WANT TO LIVE FOR COCK AND MY MASTER. PLEASE FUCK ME MASTER TIGER EYE!” he was taken in one smooth motion. All in one thrust!

Mamoru felt his mind shatter as pleasure swirled and echoed through his whole being. His toes curled and his body shook as he came hard. Semen splattered all over his face chest and abs.

Tiger Eye felt him tighten up in his release, and chose this moment to begin moving. He thrust hard and fast inside, his huge balls smacking the male’s ass cheeks. He found Mamoru’s sweet spot and abused the thing making sure to hit it with each thrust.

The prostate milking did spur on a few more spurts to the hero’s release. Not to mention the abuse to it kept him hard and needy. The friction had Mamoru drooling, his brain swimming in pleasured bliss.

He couldn’t even count how many times he’d cum all that he was focused on was the massive dick pounding away at his hole, his master still hadn’t cum yet. “Do you want my cum pet?” Tiger Eye asked noticing the needy noises his pet was making.

“Y-yes…please…ahh…master…fill me with…your seed.”

The blonde let out a growl and gave one final thrust right against his sweet spot. He came hard powerful spurts shooting right against his prostate. The former hero called Tuxedo Mask cried out as he had one more orgasm but his balls were spent. It merely twitched and dribbled and fell against the cum covered abs.

Tiger’s Eye thick cum flooded his belly, it was so hot and he pulled out slowly letting his semen flood his channel and when he pulled out he covered his ass. 

“Not to bad pet, but you’ll need a lot more training.” He took Mamoru with him and had the cum filled and covered male cleaned up. Mamoru spent the rest of his life as Tiger Eye’s pet, after becoming his pet he was allowed to rest and recover before the training began.

His balls itched with new found cum, and just the sight of his master had him hard and wanting. He had an ache in his ass an itch he needed scratched. He knew just what would scratch that itch.

“If you want your rewards you got to be a good boy now jump through those hoops.” The naked male obeyed and jumped through the hoops showing his strength and agility. “Good boy, now keep that cock of yours tucked between your legs.” He cracked hi whip and Mamoru obeyed, it was hard as he was rock hard but he obeyed his master and stood before his master with his dick tucked.

“Very good,” he was rewarded with some nipple teasing, Tiger Eye pinched his perky buds and Mamoru moaned at the touch. “You may suck your master’s cock, but don’t stop teasing your nips.” He released his nipples and Mamoru played with his own nips, he whined as the touch wasn’t as good as his masters and he pinched his buds harder trying to feel more pleasure.

He got started sucking on his master’s penis, with practice he soon was able to suck him down to the root, moaning as he buried his nose in his man bush, and he soon craved the taste of his master’s cum. When he drank his massive load he spilled his seed down his legs and made a puddle beneath him.

After only one month of training Mamoru had taken to his new life as a pet and nudist performer. They put on shows and before the crowd he would receive his master’s cock as a treat for his hard work. He jumped through hoops, and walked a tight rope with his dick tucked between his legs.

Tiger Eye loved his new pet, with each crack of the whip his pet slipped deeper under his control by the last week of the month he didn’t even need it anymore, he even removed the collar. Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask was gone his happy horny and beautiful pet was in his place. It was his deepest most secret wet dream to be dominated he wouldn’t leave his master now he belonged to him and reveled in his control and being his pet was like a dream come true.

End


End file.
